


Love Wonderland

by NotBakingNino



Series: Arashi crack fics [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn, Wonderland, and no one knows why nino turned into a gummy bear, and the most random one, blowjob, this is probably the most crack of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBakingNino/pseuds/NotBakingNino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, he was starting to like Wonderland. Nino just didn't like the stupid acorn rain and jello swimming pools and Pocky trees--wait, Pocky trees?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wonderland

Aiba jumped around in the huge wonderland. "Jun, the wonderland is beautiful! Why haven't I ever been here before?" he pouted. 

 

"It's because Nino wasn't married to Ohno before! His eyes weren't full of love the way they are now." Jun explained to Aiba. 

 

Nino gasped and then sneezed because he was allergic to huge wonderlands. It's okay though because it was a love wonderland. Ohno's love wonderland, made by all the fish that worked hard for his pleasure. Wanting to turn this into a pleasure paradise, Sho set up karaoke. 

 

Sho slapped Jun on the ass, singing loudly along to "Love Wonderland" as he slapped. "Love truly, love-oh-oh, *slap*" sang Sho. Nino got sad, seeing that, but danced along gayly. He missed his bunny, named Cadbury, which he hadn't brought to the wonderland. 

 

"You can't just sit with us! Where is the bunny?" Ohno said to Nino when he tried to sit with Aiba and Ohno. 

 

"I didn't bring my underwear so I am just wearing these tight jeans. But my bunny is safe at home." said Neen. Actually, he was starting to like Wonderland. Nino just didn't like the stupid acorn rain and jello swimming pools and Pocky trees--wait, Pocky trees?! He ran over to Ohno, pulled him up and threw him into a puddle of honey.

 

"POCKY!!!" screamed Ohno. "Yes POCKY!!" screamed Nino and he started filling Ohno. 

 

"You're so annoying," Sho grumbled as Nino gave Ohno's ass a pinch and a poke. Sho waded into the honey puddle. He pulled all the pocky out of Ohno's mouth and ate it himself. "I like Nino as a human more than as a pocky devil," Sho commented. 

 

"I don't," said Ohno. 

 

Jun and Aiba liked Alice altough the pink skies here were pinker than the marks on Jun's ass from Sho slapping him. 

 

Nino left the puddle and lay down in the sugar flower bed, so tiny bears came over and started dancing on his body. He sighed to himself a sigh. Wonderland wasn't so bad after all. And these were thongs that Ohno, Sho, Jun and Aiba seemed to be wearing now, as they came over to Nino and started licking all the honey off his nipples. Birds sang overhead as Jun gave Nino a delicious honey covered blow job. Yum. 

 

Ohno cuddled up to his side. "I bought you one" and he held out an adorable bunny named "Alice".

 

Nino kissed Ohno and the bunny and Ohno again. His body started transforming into a Gummy-bear. This surprised Jun the most, probably. In the end, though, crazy music was blasting and Nino continued groping Ohno's ass. 


End file.
